


The Saltwater Room

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fantasy, Inspired by Avatar slightly, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Children of the Moon & Warriors of the SunSpirits of Winter & Elves of SummerFairies of Spring & Ghosts of AutumnThis is their story





	1. Another Me [Prologue]

Their world was seperated by 6 lands, each inhabited by their own very unique species. They did not interact often and kept to themselves, unless it was absolutely necessary.

The Moon Children lived in the Moon Kingdom which was none other than a floating island. The Children of the Moon are gifted with flight and the ability to push and pull the water.

The Sun Warriors are a proud species who live in the Sun Civilization which is in the core of the Land. They are born with infinite stamina and agility, making them strong and proud.

The Winter Spirits are mischievous creatures and they live in the Winter Gallows. The Spirits conjure ice from the water in the air and they are a murderous species.

The Summer Elves hid on their Summer Islands. They are powerful under the sunlight and can morph into merpeoples when in the water, due to their species being surrounded by water.

The Spring fairies were cruel despite their warm smiles and they hid in the Spring Fields. They are each endowed with the power of necromancy and the ability to manipulate the winds.

The Autumn Ghosts were a cursed species and they were banished to the Autumn Caverns. They can possess others and can steal souls in order to have their own slaves.

The 6 species had no reasons to bother with one another until the Prince of the Moon Kingdom was kidnapped.

 

Another Me - Kim Sunggyu


	2. Not Alone

Zelo opens his eyes and he's met with a familiar sight that makes him feel sick inside. Every morning it was the same luxurious room yet a part of him hoped and prayed that maybe he'd wake up in his bedroom again.

He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair and he watches as it falls in waves over his shoulders. He wished that he could cut it but the Fairies had said they liked the way it looked. And he was simply a pawn in their hands.

He stepped off of the bed and he hovered for a moment before letting his feet touch the cold floor. Zelo walked over to the window and purposely avoided the strand of light painting the tiles.

Zelo carefully pulled the curtain shut, closing off the room from any kind of sunlight. He opened it again and curiously poked it with his finger before pulling away and he jumped into the air.

Zelo took a moment to lightly float around the room and he spun in the air, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't stay in the air for long when he wasn't under the moonlight, but it was enough for him to feel comfortable.

It'd been about two years since he had been imprisoned in the Spring Fields by the fairies, he'd been 17 when they'd taken him. He was thankful they didn't keep him in a cell or mistreat him in any way. The only problem was on nights when he was called to Moonbathe.

"Zelo, are you awake?" a voice called from within the hallways and Zelo hummed in response, jumping over to the door as it opened. Himchan peeked in with a smile and he closed the door behind him.

"I see you're flightly this morning." he chuckles and brings the tray of breakfast he's holding further into the room. Zelo remains on the floor and he walks behind the elder, settling down to eat.

"Thank you Himchan hyung." Zelo smiles as he begins eating his meal. It's a simple dish of fruits. He lets the refreshing flavours burst on his tongue and although he eats fruits day and night, he doesn't get sick of them.

Zelo is a Moon Child, he's easy to spot due to his white hair and dark blue eyes. His skin is pale but his birthmarks are a blue and purple sheen. He's also tall and slender in stature. He could still remember the day that his Kingdom was attacked like it was yesterday.

Zelo is the Prince of the Moon Children, he didn't know his parents and he didn't know why he had his title. But he assumed it was due to his unique appearance. The Moon Children were usually platinum blonde but never white haired, and their eyes were pale in colour unlike Zelo's deep colour.

And unlike the others Zelo can't stay in the sunlight.

Himchan was none other than his "maid" having had tended to him since his arrival. He quickly became someone Zelo trusted and he'd never done anything to betray him. 

Himchan was like him in a sense, he was not like the other Spring Fairies. Himchan didn't have pink or purple hair, or bright green eyes. He had silver hair and grey eyes instead, and he was outcasted by his community.

The King took pity on him and let him work in castle, and therefore he was entrusted with caring for Zelo since no one was meant to see him unless he was under the moonlight.

"You're thinking too much again Jun." Himchan says his name quietly and Zelo looks at him before shoving another apricot into his mouth. The elder grins at him and begins to tie up his hair in a high ponytail.

"You've been called upon to Moonbathe tonight." Zelo stops chewing for a moment and a lump forms in his throat, suddenly it's hard to swallow. He places his fork down and looks at the fairy.

"What's the occasion?" Zelo whispers and Himchan tucks the loose hairs on the side behind the younger's pointed ears. Himchan gently pushes aside the tray of delicacies and he sits down on the bed beside the Child.

"They're hosting a feast for the Sun Warriors tonight. There was some kind of alliance between them I believe, a small part of the army as well as a few nobles will be attending. I've been told to dress you in your finest robes." he explains and Zelo's jaw tightens.

Of course the Fairies would want to show him off like he was some kind of prized possession. 

"What time is it now? How many hours do I have to prepare?" Zelo questions and he stands up to stretch. He steps into the air and begins turning in different positions.

"It's currently 3 hours past noon. You slept for some time as usual. You have about 3 hours. What do you do during the night anyways?" Himchan inquires as he sees Zelo stretching in the air, it's always a little strange to see. But then again he could fly as well.

"I like to moonbathe ironically enough. I feel like I'm being called home." Zelo sighs as he hovers towards the window, he gently pulls open the curtain and the sun hits his skin. Himchan rushes over and closes it in horror whilst Zelo simply laughs.

"Will I be in the cage again?"

 

Yongguk straightened out his attire for the nth time that evening, suddenly feeling stressed about having to indulge in social events. He'd been completely shocked when the King decided to send him as the representative of the Generals.

He sighed and tried not to appear too upset as he hopped off of his horse. Because yes Yongguk decided to spend some time on his horse, ShiShi, before attending the feast.

"I'll come running back to you when I feel like it's enough buddy." Yongguk pouts at the creature who merely stares at him with it's black beady eyes. Yongguk giggles at how adorable it is and restrains himself from cuddling with his horse's head.

He takes a deep breath and leaves the stable, surprised that his shoes did not get dirtied in any way. Yongguk makes his way into the large doorway that he'd left from and he can already hear music flowing through the walls. Oops.

Yongguk casually makes his way towards the courtyard in hopes that he's not too late. He blends in with the crowd of murmuring Fairies heading in the same direction and he hopes his dark hair isn't too obvious.

"General Bang!" a nimble voice catches his attention and Yongguk gestures to the man approaching him. A floral crown is placed atop his head and his eyes glow a gentle pink.

"King Woobin." Yongguk greets as he bows but he can only greet him how the Sun Warriors would greet their King, he's unsure of the Fairy tradition. The smile on the King's face however tells him he doesn't have to worry.

"It seems you arrived late. Fell asleep in your room did you?" the Fairy laughs heartily and Yongguk forces a smile back as the male hands him a glass of purple wine.

"It's made from the oils of lavendar and the ripest grapes. Do enjoy yourself." the King says and Yongguk politely takes a sip. He's instantly attacked with a strong floral flavour and he feels violated.

Yongguk takes a moment to recover and he grins at the King who's waiting for his opinion on what he thinks is a delicacy of the Spring Fields. Yongguk however has a Sun palette and he's not a fan.

For a moment the General's eyes wander and he notices a cage in the middle of the large fountain situated in the courtyard. Within the cage he sees something glowing and he blinks hard.

"Should we get closer? The main event is that way." Woobin offers as he begins to make his way towards the cage, Yongguk follows along since the path is easily cleared for the Fairy King.

They stop a few metres away and Yongguk freezes when he sees a teenager sitting in the air. He's surrounded by his long white and blue robes which seem to be fluttering around him.

"He's absolutely beautiful isn't he?" Woobin smirks as he gestures to the person floating within the cage. Yongguk's eyes were entranced by the natural glow he emitted whilst under the moonlight.

"What is he?" he can't help but ask and he nonchalantly sips his horrid drink, hoping to cover up his curiosity. It tasted bitter and rich this time around, still fragrant though. He tried not to stare for too long, but the way the person floated in the air was too mesmerizing.

"That there, is a Child of the Moon. He hails from the Moon Kingdom." Woobin's voice is hoarse as he laughs and orders more wine. Yongguk places his drink down on the table behind them and he sees how uncomfortable the Child is under the eyes of the fairies.

"What is he doing here?" Yongguk didn't know much about the Moon Kingdom. They were such a reclusive society. The King gives him an odd glance, as though questioning why he, a General of the Sun Civilization was inquiring about a Moon Child.

"Why wonder such useless things? Simply enjoy how he looks in your eyes. He's wondrous to look at, don't you think General Bang?" Woobin grins widely and he bows before leaving to attend to other guests.

Yongguk takes a moment to watch the Moon Child, not exactly caring about how others regard him. The Child hovers in the air for a moment and he changes his position so that he's facing the Moon.

His eyes close and he remains completely still. He looks like he's frozen in time and only his clothing moves around him soundlessly. Yongguk glances around seeing how no one is concerned.

"He's moonbathing." a deep voice startles him and Yongguk tries not to look so affected, he is a General after all. He sees a man standing beside him in a hood and it's oddly suspicious.

"Moonbathing? For what purpose?" Yongguk asks, hoping the stranger will answer his questions. It's clear that no one goes close to the Child and he didn't want to cause any troubles while he was a guest.

"He's called to the Moon. They are her Children." the stranger explains and when Yongguk looks at him, he's gone. The General looks around but he can only see pink and purple mops of hair. As well as numerous Fairies flittering about in the skies.

Yongguk can truly see that the Child is in his element. He's glowing beautifully soft and he seems completely at peace even though the Fairies are creating an obnoxious environment around him. 

He continues looking at the Child and when blue eyes meet his own his heart stops. And he knows, he wants to save him.

 

Not Alone - Park Jung Min


	3. To See The Light

With a small amount of payment and numerous stealth moments, Yongguk managed to arrive to the Moon Child's room. Although the other servants had called it more of a cell, Yongguk noticed that it wasn't exactly in the dungeons.

However, he realized that the area surrounding the Moon Child was completely barren. Empty. Not a single worker could be seen and it was strange considering the guest wing was so lively.

Yongguk holds his breath and he knocks on the door, it was common courtest after all. He clenched his fist tightly and shifted on his feet, unsure of what he was waiting for.

"Come in." a small voice sounded from the other side of the wood and Yongguk cautiously opened it. He instantly saw the Moon Child and he tried not to trip over his own feet.

Yongguk closed the door behind him and he could see the Moon Child stood in front of the closed curtains. He tilted his head curiously and walked over to his bed, his footsteps were light and it looked like he was floating.

"I just wanted a few minutes of your time to speak with you, is that alright?" Yongguk asks and the Child's gaze is suspicious, but he nods gesturing to the chair near the bed.

Yongguk strides across the room and he tries to ignore the pale expansion of skin that is revealed when the Child holds his knees to his chest, his sheer robes revealing his plump thigh.

"My name is Bang Yongguk, 22 years, and I am a Sun Warrior of the Sun Civilization." Yongguk introduces himself and the Moon Child holds a curious look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"And why do you visit me today General? If I'm not mistaken, it's forbidden to visit me. Why go out of your way?" the Moon Child inquires and Yongguk's eyes widen, so he knew he was being imprisoned. It'd be foolish if he didn't though.

"May I know your name?" Yongguk asks instead and the Child seems taken aback by his question. But it was common courtesy to know the name of whom he was speaking to was it not?

"My name is Zelo, 19 years, and I am from the Moon Kingdom." Zelo introduces himself and Yongguk smiles at him. Yongguk takes a moment to admire how different they were. They did come from opposite lands after all.

Zelo was fair in complextion and his skin carried purple and blue shimmers in some areas. His hair was a pure white and his eyes were a deep blue, his ears were pointed and he was dressed in sheer blue robes that flowed off of his body. Yongguk wondered whether it was from the Moon Kindom or tailored by the Fairies.

Yongguk on the other hand was kissed by the sun and he was a deep bronze. His hair was a simple brown and his eyes were golden, his ears were rounded and he was dressed in his garments he'd brought from home. His clothes were an array of mustard yellow, browns and reds.

"What brings you so far from home Zelo?" Yongguk inquires and the teen tenses for a moment. He had a number of theories on his mind but he wanted to know for sure, so he could confirm whether he wished to act or not.

"I was brought here 2 years ago when the Fairies attacked." Zelo answered as he looked at Yongguk, the elder could swear he saw a silver speckle dancing around in Zelo's irises.

"Are you speaking the truth?" Zelo's expression doesn't change and a playful smile spreads across his lips. He floats off of the bed and lands in the middle of the room, his toes inches from the ground.

"What brings you here, Warrior?" Zelo tilts his head and the air around him seems to belong completely to him, his robes fluttering in the air around him even though not a draft of wind had entered.

"Tell me Zelo, do you want to go home?" the question seems to catch Zelo off guard and he remains silent for a moment. Yongguk is completely immersed in the Child.

He's never met a Moon Child before and they are so mysterious. Or maybe it was just Zelo. They were also very beautiful, almost as beautiful as a mixture between the Spirits and the Fairies, whom are said to be the most gorgeous species.

"Are you sure you want to be involved with me Warrior? I bring nothing but disaster." it was supposed to sound threatening yet, it sounded insecure. Yongguk wasn't sure what to make of Zelo's tone.

"I believe that no one should live in a cage Zelo." the Child seems pleased by his answer because he returns to the bed, landing lightly as he returns to his previous sitting position.

"You're interesting Warrior." Zelo grins at him and a dimple forms in his cheek. Yongguk tries to keep his heart stable at the adorable sight in front of him. He clears his throat,

"I'll be here for another 2 nights at most. Dawn would be the best time to travel." Yongguk purses his lips as he looks up to the ceiling. Zelo shifts ever so slightly and he looks uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I'm unable to travel under sunlight." he says quietly as he shakes his head. Yongguk opens his mouth to ask but the look in Zelo's eyes tells him not to. 

Zelo clenches his fist as a flurry of thoughts run through his head and he calms himself down. Even if he didn't trust Yongguk, he'd do all that he could in order to escape.

 

As Yongguk exits the room he sees a person stood beside the doorway and he jumps in surprise. The man chuckles at him and when Yongguk looks over his features, he's no doubt Fairy-like.

"You're unusual for your kind." Yongguk blurts out unintentionally, and he regrets it instantly when the Fairy frowns at him. But the expression turns into a sigh and he shakes his head.

"I am aware of that thank you. It's the reason why I'm the only person that serves Zelo." the Fairy reveals and Yongguk blinks at him, glancing around the hallways.

"My name is Himchan, and I want you to take me with you." Himchan says in a demanding voice and Yongguk blinks at him once more. The Fairy rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips.

"When I heard you were a General I thought you'd be a little smarter." he chides bluntly and Yongguk's jaw drops, he presses his hand against his chest like he's offended but Himchan merely rolls his eyes.

"Tell me one reason why I should listen to you." Yongguk sighs and he puts back on his professional act. Himchan licks his lips as he thinks and his silver eyes twinkle.

"I've cared for that Child for many years and I refuse to let anything happen to him." he answers and Yongguk looks at him. His mouth slowly morphs into a smile and he nods.

"I understand, you can come with us." he says simply and Himchan is shocked at how easy going he was. He was expecting a fight or an argument, maybe this man's only intention was to save Zelo after all.

"I should go now, before the other Warriors realize that I'm gone." he chuckles in a deep but soft voice and Himchan smiles at him, nodding at the man to tell him it was alright to leave.

"Hey Himchan," Yongguk turns around one last time before he makes his way down the hallway and Himchan freezes before he opens Zelo's bedroom door. He raises and eyebrow and Yongguk shuffles on his feet.

"Why can't Zelo travel under the sunlight. I don't know much about Moon Children but I've never heard of that before." Yongguk's tone is concerned as well as curious. Himchan looks down to the ground before looking into the Warrior's golden eyes.

"If Zelo is under the Sun for too long, he will begin to fade and eventually he will disappear."

 

To See The Light - Mree


	4. Run

Zelo tip toes towards the window sill when the evening comes upon them. He gently pulls the large red curtains back revealing the Spring Fields and he gingerly removes the screw holding one of the glass panels.

As he's done many times before, Zelo takes out one of the panels and places it by his feet, resting it against the door to keep it from toppling over and shattering. He then kicks off of the ground and fits himself through the opening.

Zelo stretches his limbs when he's outside and he spins around, revelling under the moonlight. He sits himself down on the rooftop and raises his arms, looking over his shimmering skin with interest.

To be honest, Zelo could take off right now. He could've flown away years ago, but he chose not to for fear of what would happen to him without the protection of shelter. 

The thought of vanishing without a trace was absolutely terrifying. He had early memories of moments when he looked at his arm that was no longer there and it was scary. A memory he repressed to keep himself sane.

Zelo reached up towards the moon and his eyes lidded as he wondered what the Warrior's golden skin would look like under the gentle glow of the Moon. He'd only ever met Fairies and Children before so the appearance of a Warrior was unexpected.

Yongguk had an overall feel of warmth. He seemed like someone that could protect and someone that would be a great ally, loyalty never swaying. Unlike Zelo himself, who had an unapproachable aura.

Himchan had told him once that at the beginning he'd been afraid to talk to him because he was the type that got lost in his own activities easily and bothering him did not seem like an option.

Zelo sighed and dove head first off of the roof, he fell for a moment before he caught himself in the air, right in front of his window. His empty eyes looked up at the sky and he couldn't get Yongguk's words out of his head.

"Junhong-ah, mind joining me for a fly?" Zelo turned around and he saw Himchan smiling at him through the window pane. He smiled and nodded, watching as Himchan stepped into the sky, he released his wings and hummed as he lead the way.

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about." Himchan says as they sit in one of the trees above the rose maze in the outer court area of the Castle. Zelo's eyes linger on Himchan's pearl coloured wings that he seldom sees, they resembled that of a dragonfly rather than the normal butterfly look.

"The Sun Warrior?" Zelo guesses and Himchan hums in response, sitting on a thick branch comfortably before he hides his wings. He never said anything about it but Zelo knew he was self conscious about them.

"I took a moment to speak with him after he left your room earlier today. He's an easy going man so I couldn't decipher his intentions, so I spoke to his soldiers." Himchan begins and Zelo can only remember the Warrior being very distant with him.

"They all told me he was a great man and although he may be impulsive, everything works out for him in the end. They call him a symbol of luck it seems and he's known for his heart of gold." he explains whilst watching the Child's expression closely.

"Do you think we can trust him Junhong?" Himchan asks the dreaded question and Zelo simply lowers himself onto a branch, holding onto the tree trunk protectively as though he would fall.

"I'm not sure whether he can be trusted but I do believe he's worth taking a risk for." Zelo replies and his words echo in the space around them. Himchan purses his lips and stands on his feet.

"I agree with you. Let us return before you catch a cold."  _before you're taken away from me._ Zelo doesn't say anything and he simply jumps off of the tree, soaring in the sky before he fits himself through the opening to his room, returning to his prison cell for a little while longer.

 

The next day news travelled throughout the Castle that the Sun Warriors were departing and the thought of being left behind made Zelo wary and paranoid. He hated how he was depending so much on a man he had absolutely no reason to depend on.

He hopes and prays that he'll return.

"Junhong we should leave now, before we lose our chance." Himchan says to him as their sitting in his room. Zelo looks at him skeptically mostly because he's worried about what could happen if they were caught.

"We'll go out through the window. The night is still young, everyone is preparing for dinner, we'll have time." Himchan reasons and Zelo can tell he's getting anxious. It goes against his better judgment but he decides to follow Himchan's plan.

"Is there anything we need to take with us?" Zelo asks as Himchan hands him some Spring garments, the Fairy shakes his head and they get dressed. Himchan made sure to take all of his pocket money with him as well as a cloth to cover Zelo from the Sun when it rose.

"And where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice calls from behind them and Zelo looks at the door in alarm, his eyes running over the King and numerous soldiers stood by his side.

"Seriously? We haven't even done anything yet." Zelo blurts out and Himchan sends him a glare, the King scoffs and tilts his head before his soldiers move towards the two.

"Take them away, punishment will be delivered in the morning." the King orders and Zelo inwardly rolls his eyes at what's occuring. Maybe he and Himchan were never meant to escape after all.

 

"Guards in the sky heard of your little scheme with the General of the Sun Civilization. We sent them off the next day and were hoping that you two wouldn't attempt an escape anyways, I was wrong." The King sighs as though he's deeply regretful.

He looks at the Child who is locked in the cage, eyes wide as he watches the thin line where the shadows end and the sunlight begins. His breath is heavy and he looks absolutely beautiful in the King's twisted eyes.

Himchan on the other hand is being held back by soldiers, he's unable to do anything but helplessly watch. The King approaches Zelo's cage and the Child can only cower from him.

Suddenly he whips a gust of wind against the cage and Zelo cries out as the cage carries him into the sunlight, his body aching from where the metal had hit his limbs. 

He completely freezes and he looks up at the sky, seeing the Sun bleeding down on him. Zelo begisn to whimper and he can feel his body getting lighter, he attempts to move but for some reason he can't.

"Stop! He'll disappear if you don't stop!" Himchan yells and the King scoffs at him for trying to give orders to the highest authority in the Spring Fields. Zelo's breath grows short and he hypervenilates as his skin begins to grow translucent.

"Zelo!" Himchan screams and suddenly the soldiers holding him back fall to the ground lifelessly one by one. He turns his head and sees Yongguk standing behind him with an angered expression on his face. 

"Soldiers!" the King gestures to the Sun Warrior and they begin to advance towards Yongguk. Zelo regains himself at the sight of the Warrior and he takes a deep breath before he holds his hands out to the large fountain beside him.

Zelo slowly begins to push and pull the water and his vision grows bleary with tears when he notices the fingertips on his hands beginning to disappear. Zelo grits his teeth and cries out before he submerges the courtyard in water.

The soldiers are swept away by the water and the King follows them, Yongguk and Himchan however hold onto a pillar with dear life as the water level begins to lower.

Yongguk immediately runs over to Zelo and kicks the latch of the cage violently before he pries it open. The Warrior pulls out the Child and he's confused at how light Zelo feels.

They throw themselves into the shade and Yongguk covers Zelo in a drenched cloth hoping that it'd increase the protection from the Sun somehow. Yongguk wipes his face of water and looks at Zelo,

"Can you walk? We need to get out of here." Yongguk asks and Zelo nods shakily, holding onto Yongguk's hand as they make they way towards the stable, Yongguk hauled Himchan to his feet along the way.

"Zelo you're riding with me." Yongguk says as he reaches ShiShi, Zelo is gently lifted onto the horse and Yongguk makes sure not an inch of his skin is hit by the sunlight.

"Let's go." Himchan calls out to them as he appears on his own horse. Zelo blinks at the creature and Yongguk doesn't protest before they begin running from the Castle.

"Why don't you just fly?" Yongguk asks and Himchan shrugs,

"It's too tiring and it's easier to get caught in the air." he explains and considering how quiet it is Zelo wonders if his and Himchan's escape wasn't too important to the King after all.

Zelo wraps his arms around the Warrior sitting in front of him and he lets out a sigh of relief, his body still shivering at what had occured. His skin was beginning to revert to it's usual state and his fingers were whole once again.

"I thought you left me." Zelo whispers and Yongguk almost misses it if it weren't for him payng close attention to the Child. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the Sun.

"I didn't know you could control water." he replies instead and Zelo feels slightly hurt at the intimate moment being ruined but he doesn't dwell on it for too long. He holds onto Yongguk tighter when they reach an uneven road.

"The Moon is responsible for the ocean's waves, we as her Children inherited this gift as well." Zelo explains and he's hit with exhaustion. Yongguk nods at his answer and looks over to Himchan.

"Sleep for now Zelo. I'll wake you when we reach the Summer Islands."

 

Run - Epik High

 


	5. Giants

As the night fell upon them Yongguk gently nudged the sleeping Child behind him. He felt that maybe Zelo could have a chance to stretch his legs and relax a little after being covered all day.

"Considering what happened earlier, Zelo will need some time to heal under the moon." Himchan informs him quietly and Yongguk raises an eyebrow at the foreign words. He nudges the teen once more and smiled unconsciously when deep blue eyes met his.

"We're stopping for the night, take some time to rest." Yongguk said quietly and they stopped at the edge of a lake. Himchan helped Zelo down from the horse and the teen stumbled into the Fairy.

"Tired..." Zelo mumbled and Himchan smiled at him before leading him towards the water. Yongguk let them do as they wished while he let the horses sit by the tree and he began working on a fire.

Himchan returned to him after a few minutes and when Yongguk glanced over at the lake he saw Zelo's pale skin shining in the moonlight, it was breathtaking and quite a magnificent sight.

"Does he do that often?" Yongguk asks as he pokes at the pile of sticks and grass he'd scavenged around for. Himchan glanced back at the Child and nodded as Zelo began floating up towards the sky.

"He likes to moonbathe as often as he can. He's quite fragile actually, and the only times he was able to in the Palace was when he was forced to entertain or when he snuck out." Himchan explains as Zelo's body hangs in the air, Yongguk lights the fire and it spreads evenly.

"The Summer Islands are about two days away. We should be able to get there quickly if we travel when day breaks." Yongguk says as he watches Zelo in awe. Himchan doesn't bother calling him out since the teen was quite the beauty.

"Why stop by the Islands when the Kingdom is on the other side of the land?" Himchan asks as he tosses more grass into the fire, watching it burn high as warmth flourishes over them. 

"I have a friend who can help us gather enough supplies to last through the journey, at least until we reach the Sun Civilization." Yongguk pulls out a worn map from his satchel and lays it on the ground.

"Passing through the Civilization will be the easiest route to the Kingdom." Yongguk runs his finger along the large plane of land to the floating island and Himchan nods at him.

"Himchan hyung." Zelo's voice brings their attention towards the lake and the teen is floating to them without his clothes on. Himchan instantly spreads his wings and flies to the Child.

"I'll dry you before you catch a cold." Himchan says softly as he calls the winds to dry Zelo's pale body. The Child shivers ever so slightly before he makes his way to the clothing he'd left on a branch nearby.

"Hey Yongguk, aren't you a General? Is it okay for you to be away from your Civilization?" Himchan asks as he settles back down near the fire, retracting his wings before Yongguk could look at them.

"I've already informed them of my absence, used up my vacation days." Yongguk laughed softly and Zelo hovered over them in order to sit beside Himchan and his robes lightly dusted over Yongguk's shoulder.

"We should probably stop by a small town on the way. Get some neutral clothing for the time being. Zelo stands out too much." Yongguk suggested and Himchan nodded, watching the teen yawn beside him.

"Sounds good, why don't you go to sleep Zelo? Under the tree." Himchan runs his fingers through the teen's white hair and he nods numbly, floating over to the base of the large tree before he drapes himself over ShiShi.

"Himchan, can I ask you something?" Yongguk rubs his hands in front of the fire and Himchan notes that the General has very beautiful hands, accompanied with slender fingers and clean nails.

"Sure, I'll answer depending on what it is." he replies with a smirk and Yongguk merely smiles at him after rolling his eyes. The gentle sound of the firewood crackling fills the air and Yongguk looks up at the moon.

"Are you a full Fairy?" Yongguk asks quietly and Himchan tenses up. Fairies did not usually look at he did, his hair was silver and so were his eyes, his wings were dragonfly like. No wonder Yongguk had been curious.

"My mother was a Winter Spirit, they speculate that is why I look different." Himchan answers, Yongguk nods and doesn't pry further. However, judging by what he knew of Spirits it couldn't be possible.

Spirits usually had black hair and deep violet eyes, some even had bright purple. Fairies had pink hair and bright green eyes, Yongguk couldn't see how Himchan's features came to be. But it was clear he didn't like talking about it so he didn't say anything else.

"We should turn in, it'll be dawn in a few hours." Yongguk says to Himchan and the latter nods, eyes staring at the embers and flames as he gently lays down on the cold ground.

"Good night Yongguk." Himchan says to the Warrior and Yongguk hums in response, curling up against nothing as he dreams of the moon and stars.

 

"We can stop by here for a bit." Yongguk says as they approach a small town nearing the border between the Fields and the Islands. Zelo had been asleep the whole time, his body covered by Yongguk's outer clothing.

"I'll stop by the shop to get some clothes and a blanket to cover Zelo. Mind getting some fruits from the stand over there?" Himchan asks as he jumps off of his horse, pulling his hood down further to cover his hair.

"Alright, I'll meet you back here." Yongguk gets off as well, guiding the two horses over towards the small fruit stand sitting in the sun. He had made sure to keep Zelo secure on the horse since the teen didn't have anyone to lean on.

"May I have some apples and pears please?" Yongguk asked as they reached the vendor, the old woman smiled kindly at the Warrior and received his bells before handing him a sufficient amount for what he had paid for.

"Yongguk-ah, let's get going." Himchan's voice made Yongguk turn around and he looked at the other with a confused expression. Himchan looked uneasy and eager to leave, he didn't question the Fairy and got on his horse.

"We'll be at the Islands soon right? The King seems to be searching for Zelo, although not as vigourously as I thought he'd be." Himchan explained once they were a safe distance from the town.

"Oh we won't have to worry about the King once we're on the Islands." Yongguk waves his hand nonchalantly and Zelo murmurs something behind him before snuggling closer.

"How can you say that? The Fairy King is extremely persuasive you know, you're merely a General from the Sun Civilization." Himchan sighs and Yongguk's grins inwardly.

The sun began to set on them and sooner than later Zelo woke up. He popped his head out from beneath the covers and was happy to see that the sky was a purple colour.

"Good morning sleepy head." Himchan greets him and Zelo simply smiles before he floats into the air, flying idly beside ShiShi as he stretches before he sets himself back down on the horse.

"Zelo sleeps a lot huh, isn't that unhealthy?" Yongguk asks no one in particular as he passes the teen an apple. Zelo munches on it happily clearly showing no interest in answering the Warrior's question.

"He feels tired in the sunlight. He's usually not exposed to it, it might have something to do with being a Moon Child. I don't know much about them and neither does Ju-Zelo." Zelo looks at the world around him and he takes a deep breath.

"We're nearing the ocean." he says quietly before he ascends into the air. The wind blows through his white hair and he ties it up lazily with a ribbon, he has to ask Himchan about cutting it now that he had no reason to keep it long.

They follow the teen until he lands on the grass with elegance. Past the clearing in the trees is none other than the shoreline itself, there was a small pier with no boat in sight however the Summer Islands were visible from here.

And how are we going to get across the ocean?" Himchan can't help but sound a little snippy. Yongguk smirks and he walks past Zelo who's admiring the sight in front of him.

As Yongguk approaches the pier the water begins to ripple and a merman jumps out of the water, twisting his body as he falls back into the water. Zelo's jaw drops in awe and Himchan hurries off of his horse.

"Yah, do you really have to show off?" Yongguk asks the waves with a low laugh and the other two are evidently confused. A person emerges from beneath the ocean with a smug smile and he hops onto the pier.

Zelo looks over his features with curiosity, the person had pointed ears like his own and his skin was as sun kissed as Yongguk's was. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, his lips were plump and his canines evident as he grinned playfully.

"It's been awhile since I've had an audience." the person speaks and Zelo can only assume he's a Summer Elf, judging by how he looks and where he currently is. The Elf's scales begin retracting and his muscular legs can be seen, luckily there's a cloth tied tightly around his waist.

"Welcome to the Summer Islands, my name is Jung Daehyun and I am the Prince of the Elves."

 

Giants - Iselin Solheim

 


	6. History of Silence

An awkward silence fell over them relatively quickly considering the Elf was blantly staring at the Child like he was the strangest thing on earth. Yongguk had debated whether he should stop him but Daehyun was stubborn and strange.

"I wasn't aware that there was a King or Queen on the Islands." Himchan states honestly and Daehyun turns his attention over to the odd looking Fairy, his smile is still wide and playful.

"Oh there is, but we Elves like to keep to ourselves. Hence why we hide in the ocean surrounding the Islands." Daehyun sounds as though he's speaking riddles and Zelo can't understand him.

"We don't get involved with the mainlands, the Sun Warriors are our only trade partners." Daehyun says honestly and Himchan nods in response, he hadn't actually learnt much about the Islands when he was in school. 

"So why are you here?" Himchan blurts out and Yongguk glances at him warily, as though Himchan had conveniently forgotten everything they'd talked about on the way here.

Zelo yawned and he jumped into the air to wake himself up, he hovered for only a few seconds before setting his feet back on the ground. He was still glowing under the Moon and it was quite distracting.

"Daehyun and I grew up together, the Sun Civilization often visits the Summer Islands to celebrate the Summer Solstice." Yongguk begins explaining and the Elf gets dressed in some clothes he left nearby the pier.

"When I left the Fields I sent him a letter indicating that I'd need some supplies, so here he is." Himchan eyes the Prince skeptically simply because that's who he was. No one was expecting Zelo to speak up though.

"We celebrated the Solstice as well. The Winter Solstice. We'd all leave the Kingdom to enter the Gallows and we'd celebrate with the Winter Spirits." Zelo said quietly, staring at the ripples in the water.

"The Kingdom is in the sky, so we'd go down to the Gallows and sit by the ocean to spend time with our Mother." Zelo's deep blye eyes trailed to the Moon and Yongguk could swear his birthmarks glistened.

"That reminds me, Daehyun, we're taking Zelo home. So we'll need some long term supplies, I won't be able to linger in the Civilization for long or they'll force me back into work." Yongguk says to the Elf who's watching Zelo with an unreadable expression.

"Can I come?" Daehyun turns to Yongguk with his shining green eyes and the Warrior steps back in surprise and discomfort. But the Elf advances on him, a happy smile on his face.

"Please? I'm so bored here, and I've been seeing a pair of purple eyes in my dreams." Daehyun immediately pouts and he leans on the Warrior's shoulder. Yongguk can only sigh and he doesn't know what to say.

"You're a Prince aren't you? Shouldn't you be thinking about your position? Plus, we won't be crossing the Gallows." Himchan points out, only Spirits were known to have purple eyes.

"I'm second in line anyways, no one really pays attention to me. I'm out here on my own am I not?" Daehyun retorts with a smirk and Himchan narrows his eyes at the Elf, he could already tell they were going to get along.

"But we should head back to the Palace, all of the supplies are there after all." Daehyun faces the ocean and he dives into the water without hesitation. Yongguk sighs once more and Daehyun emerges with a small boat.

"It's not a far swim but it's exhausting and I assume you'd like to keep your stuff dry. Yongguk hyung and the Fairy can ride in the boat, Child you can fly alongside me." Daehyun gestures to the boat and Himchan frowns.

"It's Himchan and Zelo to you, Elf." he spits and Daehyun raises an eyebrow in amusement. Zelo immediately takes to the air and he lets his fingertips brush the water,

"I haven't flown over the Ocean in so long." he murmurs softly to himself and the others look at him fondly. Daehyun swims towards him and he twists and turns in the water, his tail having cramped.

"Yongguk hyung, you remember where the Palace is yes?" Daehyun inquires as he makes sure the Child is following him properly, it's fascinating to see someone flying he thinks to himself.

"Lead the way Daehyun, I can't see well in the dark." Yongguk's voice is easy to hear over the calm waves and the Elf nods, keeping his pace slow so that no one gets lost along the way.

Zelo let's his eyes travel over the number of small islands he can see, they seem to be connected with boarded walkways. The houses resemble huts and there are loads of small boats and nets around.

"We're a fishing industry? I'm not sure what to call it, but we spend a lot of time in and on the water." Daehyun says to the Child who can't hide his curiosity. Zelo nods and he can see a grand looking building in the near distance.

"Almost home." Daehyun mumbles under his breath and if it weren't for the fact that the winds were sparce, Zelo wouldn't have heard him. There was something intriguing about the Elf's green eyes and playful smile.

"Prince Daehyun! Why didn't you inform someone of your absence? The Queen has been worried sick." an attendant says as soon as they arrive at the entrance. The Elf has the same blonde hair and green eyes, but unlike Daehyun's bright pair, his were dull.

"She sees everything does she not? She knows where I've gone to. Request an audience, I'd like to speak with her. Inform her of the guests." Daehyun's voice is full of authourity and the servant marches off as soon as he's been ordered. 

"So he really is a Prince." Himchan whispers to Yongguk who only shushes him. They follow Daehyun into the Summer Palace and it truly is the definition of Summer.

The colour scheme is a sandy white along with blues and greens, it was tropical and lined with cabana type furniture. Nonetheless it was fit for a royal family to be living in. Zelo unconsciously pulled his hood over his head to cover himself.

"My mother is an Oracle. My father may be King but she runs the Islands. She's a powerful woman." Daehyun says to them and Yongguk purses his lips, it'd been a long since he met the Queen.

"The Queen will see you now, your highness." the servant from before seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and Daehyun nods at him curtly before making his way towards what Zelo assumes is the throne room.

Daehyun opens the doors without hesitation and the others follow him, trying their best to appear appropiate for an audience with the Queen of the Elves. They cross the large hall and make their way towards the Queen.

"Daehyun, you seem to love doing what I tell you not to." the Queen says after a moment of silence and Zelo's breath gets lodged in his throat as her jade coloured eyes look over each and every one of them.

"You see everything I do anyways Mother." Daehyun reminds her and the tension is high. Zelo blinks at the floor, not wanting the Queen to see his white hair and blue eyes.

"Yongguk, it's been awhile. Have you been well?" the Queen turns her attention to the General as though her son's words did not affect her in the slighest. Yongguk bows at her respectfully.

"Yes I have been, the Civilization is in a state of planning as of late." Yongguk replies and her reddened lips tighten into a small smile as she glances at the Fairy and Child in front of her.

"Daehyun, the answer is no." her statement is sudden and out of place but judging by the way the Elven Prince pouts and stomps his foot they assumed she rejected his want of travelling with them.

"But Mom! I don't do anything here anyways! Baekhyun hyung does everything." Daehyun suddenly sounds like himself again and Zelo is utterly confused at the change in persona.

"Yes but Daehyun I've seen your journey and you only add to the burdens of these 3." the Queen states with a sigh and Zelo flinches when a random gust of wind blows off his hood.

"No need to hide yourself Child. You are safe here." the Queen's voice is gentle and her smile is kind, Zelo breathes heavily and he doesn't know where to look. 

"Am I not safe?" he asks quietly and the question runs through all of them. Daehyun's mother stands from her throne and she steps down the carpeted walkway to them.

"The Fairies are chasing you no? Daehyun. show them to rooms for the night. I'll ask the servants to prepare proper supplies for their journey. You are to stay here." she shoots her youngest son a look and Yongguk glances at his friend with a worried expression.

"Okay. Come with me guys." Himchan is shocked that Daehyun gives up so easily, he'd expected the Prince to be a little more obnoxious about the whole ordeal. Daehyun leads them to the door and he coughs loudly,

"Well it seems as though my dreams of purple eyes will forever be a mystery!" he yells obviously and Himchan can swear he sees the Queen roll her eyes. Daehyun sighs but he still has a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight everyone."

 

"Make sure you take THIS path, alright?" Daehyun points at the map in Yongguk's hands persistently. He'd insisted on seeing them off since his mother had forbade him from travelling with them.

"Okay Daehyun I get it. Thank you for everything." Yongguk smiles at the Elf and Daehyun waves off his gratitude nonchalantly to the Warrior's displeasure. Zelo was already huddled under a nice cloak that the Queen had given him.

"THIS path okay? No other one is as safe." Daehyun emphasizes and Himchan rolls his eyes. The Elven Prince had been talking about the path all morning, according to him it was the quickest way to the Civilization.

"Thank you Daehyun hyung." Zelo's voice comes muffled under his cloak but he knows Daehyun is smiling at him, as brightly as the Summer Prince could underneath his element of the Sun.

"I hope things work out for you Zelo, no one knows much about the Moon Kingdom but I'm sure things will be okay." Daehyun's reassurance feels empty in Zelo's heart but he accepts it thankfully.

Not too long after, the three are back on the road. They'd been escorted to the mainland by a group Elves and they returned to their horses easily, Daehyun had requested his servants to tend to them overnight.

"Have you been through this path before?" Himchan breaks the silence as they venture through tall trees. Zelo on the other hand is playing with the Sun, sticking his fingers into the sunlight curiously before drawing them back in fear.

"I usually take a different path to be honest, but Daehyun knows a lot of about this kind of stuff so it doesn't hurt to trust him." Yongguk glances at the map and he frowns when he hears a branch snapping to his left.

"Of course you should trust me, I'm amazing." a familiar voice says from the trees above and Yongguk immediately groans when a certain Prince drops down from the trees. However he loses his footing and ends up falling.

"Well let's continue on." Himchan is already heading forward and Daehyun chases after them, considering the pace their going at it doesn't take long before Daehyun is hopping on the Fairy's horse.

"What are you doing here Daehyun? Your mother said no." Himchan glares at the Elf who only smiles at him. He scoffs and swings his legs, looking at Zelo's huddled figure.

"She knew I was going to disobey her. She's an Oracle. But she didn't stop me so I assumed, why not just leave?" Daehyun laughs loudly and Himchan tightens his grasp on the reigns.

"Zelo, have you ever heard about a boy who disappeared under the Sun?"

 

History of Silence - NELL


	7. Heart Hope

Daehyun swings his legs back and forth with a bright smile on his face as he eyes the Moon Child across from him. Unlike him, an Elf of the Summer, the Moon Child is cowering under the Sun whilst Daehyun glows.

"You see, this is a story my Mother told me a long time ago. Back when I was a child." he begins slowly and Zelo's eyes are wide, holding onto every word the Elf muttered at this point.

"He was a boy born from the darkness and so even the Sun repelled him. The boy could only live under the cover of night, within the shadows." Daehyun's voice carries around then and even Himchan and Yongguk are paying close attention.

"They called him an abomination and when he was discovered they chased him day and night, hunting him down." Zelo swallows hard and he unconsciously looks at the Sun lit ground beneath him.

"W-who hunted them?" he asks in a shaky tone, his hands gripping tighter on the cloak covering him. Daehyun glances at the Warrior and back to the Child, his smile never leaving.

"The Light species. The Elves, The Fairies and the Warriors." he replies and everything goes silent for a moment, all three of them waiting for Daehyun to continue but the Elf makes no efforts.

"H-how does the story end?" Zelo asks and Daehyun's smile slowly fades, he tilts his head to the side and the Child feels afraid under his deep green gaze. Yongguk unconsciously looks back at the teen.

"I'm not sure, the story tells of a boy who disappeared under the Sun. Some say he disappeared some say he was persecuted. My Mother however told me one thing." Daehyun says and Zelo's breath hitched.

"It never ended."

 

After Daehyun's story time the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Of course the Elf wasn't effected and he simply sang whilst bathing under the warm rays of the Sun.

Himchan and Daehyun stray from Yongguk and Zelo due to the odd placement of the trees and the silence overwhelms them. Yongguk isn't dense and he can tell Daehyun's story was on the Child's mind.

It was on all of their minds. A story that had been unheard of till now, even Yongguk hadn't been aware and he was a Sun Warrior. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, seeing how the Sun was beginning to set.

"You know, I have a twin brother. His name is Yongnam and he's a school teacher." Yongguk begins and judging by the way Zelo's head lifts from his back he now has the younger's attention. 

"We're a species of stamina and agility so majority of us grow up to be a part of the army or part of the guard systems. My brother however went against my parents and became a teacher. He's a pacifist you see, he dislikes violence." Yongguk continues.

"What about you?" Zelo's small voice says from behind him and Yongguk raises an eyebrow, trying to contemplate the teen's question. Mostly he just wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Do you dislike violence?" Zelo asks in a clear manner despite his voice being muffled due to the cloak. Yongguk purses his lips and thinks about the teen's question.

"I am a General of the army am I not?" he replies with a question and things grow quiet. Yongguk watches as the Sun slowly sets and the whole world is dyed in a warm hue of orange.

"Being a General can mean a number of things. You like violence and you like fighting. Or, you like to serve, you want to protect. Which one is it, Yongguk?" the Warrior freezes upon hearing his name spoken with the Child's tongue and the skies darken above them.

As the Sun sets completely Zelo immediately takes flight. They reunite with Daehyun and Himchan who seem to have somehow grown less fond of one another. They reach a clearing that opens up to a river and Yongguk points to it.

"Let's set up camp here. We'll rest for the night. It'll be some time before we reach the next town." Yongguk suggests and no one protests. They'd been travelling all day after all.

Yongguk guided ShiShi towards the river first and Himchan followed on the horse he now called Tats. Daehyun however hopped off the creature first and he began to assess the water.

"There's fish in here, and it's safe to drink." he says and Himchan scoffs as he gets off of Tats, tying the horse to a tree beside ShiShi. Zelo lets his feet touch the floor and he tightens the ribbon keeping up his hair.

"And how can we trust that Elf?" Himchan rolls his eyes as he and Yongguk begin removing the tents from the bags hanging off of the saddles. Daehyun narrows his green eyes at Himchan and sighs.

"I know more about water and fish than you do Fairy. You sure your pretty little hands know how to set up an Elven tent?" Daehyun teases although his face reflects not even the slightest bit of his playful tone.

"Oh you little-!" Himchan looks at though he's about to reveal his wings and attack the Elf but Yongguk stops him. He runs his hand down his face and glares at Daehyun.

"You two need to get along if we're going to travel together. Daehyun stop snickering to yourself." Yongguk warns at the Elf who's body is twitching as he tries not to laugh aloud.

 

"And so there I was, working on my water tricks. And then BAM a dolphin comes out of nowhere and I break a rib." Daehyun howls loudly at how funny he finds his own story and the two elder's can only stare at him in disbelief.

"Yeah don't believe what anyone says about how Elves can talk to sea creatures just cause we morph. It's a complete lie." Daehyun shakes his head and Yongguk looks over to Zelo who's sitting by the river.

"So Daehyun why don't you tell Himchan about the time you drowned?" Yongguk offers and Himchan sends him the dirtiest glare he'd ever seen. Daehyun blinks in surprise and laughs,

"So my Mother told me there's no chance I'd drown because I can breathe underwater so I decided to test that theory." just as Daehyun begins his story Yongguk makes a gesture to go get some water and he leaves.

Zelo is sitting with his knees up to his chest, his head tilted upward as his white hair glows softly. Unlike the other nights when the Moon was bright, tonight there were clouds covering it.

Yongguk doesn't do anything to inform the teen of his presence and he simply sits beside him. Zelo instantly turns to look at him and Yongguk looks into those blue eyes with curiosity.

Zelo slowly positions his body so that he's facing the Warrior and he hesitantly reaches forward, silently asking Yongguk for some kind of permission that the Warrior does not understand. Nonetheless he nods.

Zelo slowly begins to let his fingertips hover over the man's face. He feels lost in those golden eyes and he likes the way Yongguk's face has a beauty mark here and there.

He lets his fingers run through the Warrior's short brown locks and he gently cups Yongguk's cheek.

His skin is warm. Golden. Unlike his own.

Even with clothing on Zelo can tell that Yongguk's body is thin yet muscular. He carries himself differently than Zelo does, he's brave and bold, it looks at though he doesn't fear a single thing.

Zelo grins at the elder and his eyes widen at how the teen's face scrunches up adorably. His eyes disappearing whilst a small dimple forms in his cheek, he looks absolutely beautiful.

Yongguk can't help but smile back and Zelo is delighted at the sight of a heart felt gummy grin. It changes Yongguk's serious expression almost completely but barely.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me Yongguk. Honestly, thank you so much." Zelo's voice dances with the steady flow of the river and Yongguk's breath hitches. He clenches his fist unconsciously and Zelo pulls his cold hand away from the elder's cheek.

"We should rest." the Child says quietly before he kicks off of the ground, floating towards Himchan and Daehyun without looking back at the Warrior he left behind.

 

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Daehyun's loud voice is what wakes them a few hours later. The Sun was going to rise in an hour or so and it was the prime time to get back on the road.

"Daehyun, did you wake up last night?" Yongguk asks as he and the Elf work on folding up their tent. Himchan folds the tent he shared with Zelo on his own since the teen was forced to sit beneath the shade, even though the Sun was nowhere in sight.

"I had a strange dream, it startled me that's all." Daehyun waves off the elder's concerned tone nonchalantly and Yongguk furrows his brows. They settle the folded tents back into their bags and Daehyun chews on his lower lip.

"It's always the same purple eyes. If only I knew what it meant." Daehyun says to himself mostly and Yongguk knows not to continue the conversation. It was clear that was all Daehyun was going to share with him.

"I know we said we'd travel mostly at night but the forest is dangerous when the Sun isn't up." Yongguk looks at the Child who's bundled up under the cloak once more and he sighs.

"We'll be at the next town soon enough. Let's go." Himchan sighs as they all get on the horses and continue through the forest path. Everyone remains oddly quiet and even Daehyun has nothing to say.

The Sun rises much quicker than anticipated and Zelo watches from beneath the safety of his cloak as the world is enveloped by light. It looks like the flowers tilt upwards to the Sun's warmth and Zelo can even see small animals coming out from their trees.

Why couldn't he live under the Sun?

Suddenly a rough impact knocks Zelo off of the horse and his body rolls onto the ground harshly. He cries out in pain as his cloak flies from his grip and he's lying on the grass under the Sunlight.

"Junhong!" Himchan cries out for the teen and before he can fly towards him they see someone walking out from beneath the shadows. The person has a smirk on their pink lips and their left hand is curled upwards, their fingertips are a whitish blue.

Zelo reaches out to touch his right arm that's gone numb from the impact and he's shocked to see it covered in a thin layer of frost. He wants to reach for the cloak but he can't move. He feels his body growing lighter beneath the Sun and he takes a deep breath.

Daehyun purses his lips and he knows he's met with that same pair of purple eyes that haunt his dreams.

 

Heart Hope - Oh Wonder

 


	8. Gentleman

Himchan didn't hesitate to release his wings before he flies over to Zelo gripping his cloth before covering him in a protective manner. Zelo shivers in the fairy's arms and he shakes at the situation.

The Spirit prepares for another attack but Daehyun tackles him to the ground before he can get the chance. The two tumble on the ground and Daehyun straddles him easily.

"Y-your eyes, your purple eyes!" he sputters and the Spirit frowns at him, his hands reach for Daehyun's head but Yongguk quickly pins them down. Keeping him immobile.

"Daehyun?" Yongguk questions and he doesn't look like he's struggling to keep the moving Spirit in place, he was a Warrior and his strength couldn't be trifled with. The Spirit squirmed and kicked beneath him attempting to wriggle free.

"Fuck, get off!" he yells and Daehyun keeps looking into his eyes. Those vivid royal purple eyes that had been haunting his dreams, Daehyun was absolutely mesmerized.

"Were you sent by the Spring King?" Himchan questions as he and Zelo approach, his wings are still showing, fluttering in a threatening manner as though he wasn't afraid to fight if he had to.

"I was but..." the Spirit's voice trails off as he takes a good look at the Child cowering in the cloth. His eyes widen and he seems to remember something, Zelo steps behind Himchan protectively.

"Your highness?" Zelo looks down at the Spirit curiously and he wonders if he knows him from somewhere. Daehyun and Yongguk both glance at Zelo in surprise, 

"Prince Junhong? You're alive?" Zelo steps back in surprise and he blinks furiously as he attempts to recall his visits to the Winter Gallows. Daehyun looks back down at the Spirit.

"You know me?" Zelo asks quietly and the sun is beating down on his clothed head. Zelo carefully moves to a shady area and the horses are lead to the side as well, 

"My name is Yoo Youngjae and I was taken in by the King of Spirits as a child, I work as his assassin. Your people visit us during the Solstice." Youngjae says and he's slightly out of breath with Daehyun straddling his lower stomach.

"We haven't heard from your people in so long." Youngjae whispers and the rest of the group is questioning whether he can be trusted or not, now that the fact that Zelo was a Prince was revealed it wasn't odd that the Spirit would know him.

"Two years. The Fairies attacked us two years ago, I don't know what's become of the Kingdom." Zelo answers and he glances at Yongguk who seems to be looking at him differently.

"And I'm assuming you're heading back home? I'll help escort you." Youngjae says and he frowns when the Elf, Warrior and Fairy all glare at him. He wiggles once more and stops when he feels the Elf's butt on his crotch.

"I could care less about the Spring King, they're all part of the ploy. You can keep a close watch on me, but you creatures of Light wouldn't know how close the Spirits and Children are." Youngjae's eyes glow as he speaks and Daehyun swallows hard.

"Yongguk hyung." Daehyun whispers and he gets off of Youngjae to lean over towards the Warrior. Himchan doesn't seem pleased at all and Zelo just seems confused.

"His eyes, they're from my dreams. Please, can we bring him with us?" Daehyun asks and Yongguk eyes the Spirit with narrowed vision but he knows that Daehyun's dreams are not to be taken lightly.

"Fine. He can stay. But he remains far from Zelo. We'll travel for another 2 hours before finding camp." Yongguk finalizes and they all get back onto their horses.

 

They travel in silence, with Youngjae and his horse Joko in the middle. He was slightly ahead so that the Warrior and Fairy could keep a close eye on him. Daehyun however was blantly staring.

"Stop looking at me!" Youngjae snaps as he claws his right hand, frost forming between his fingertips. Daehyun just leans on his hand and smiles like an idiot, he giggles and even Himchan glares at him.

"He's so dreamy." he sighs and Himchan feels bile rising in his throat. Youngjae knows the moment he unleashes his frost he'll be attacked by someone in the group so he tries his best not to.

"Stop talking like I'm not right here, Elf." Youngjae spits and he keeps his purple eyes on the road, a soft glow emitting from them and Daehyun assumes they glow when he's agitated or feeling something strong.

Daehyun keeps looking though, completely entranced by the Spirit's pale skin and rose lips. Youngjae's shiny black hair was so pretty, everything about him screamed beauty.

"Daehyun cut it out." Yongguk chides and even he is getting disturbed at the Elf's stare. The sun sets above them and they're covered in a soft blanket of moonlight, Zelo smiles and removes the cloth as he jumps into the sky.

"Our connection with the Kingdom suddenly died, no one knew why and no one replied to our messengers. The Kingdom isn't a place that can be reached without a Child so no one could see what's going on." Youngjae states as he watches Zelo moonbathe.

Zelo's gaze becomes wary and he feels sad, he looks at his own hands and he gently touches the shimmers of purple and blue etched into his pale skin. He was worried about his people.

"Zelo, we'll stop here for tonight. Float nearby okay?" Yongguk calls out to him as the horses are guided to a small open meadow covered by trees. Zelo hums in response and he follows.

"You let him fly around freely like that, what if someone sees him?" Youngjae wonders aloud and Zelo blinks at him, the Spirit looks away from the beauty of the Child.

"That's his way of living, he's one with the air and the Moon. He stays covered all day, and he needs to rejuvenate." Himchan reasons and Yongguk is already setting up camp.

The Warrior keeps himself busy as he debates with himself mentally. Now that he knew what Zelo's real name was, was he allowed to call him by it? Would Zelo mind?

Yongguk approaches Daehyun and without saying another word he hugs him. Tightly. Daehyun squawks in confusion and flails around as Yongguk tries to hug off his nerves.

He decided he wouldn't call Zelo by his real name just yet.

 

Youngjae sits outside near the horses as the rest of the group sleeps in their tents. He has his own tent as well but they were still in the territory of the Islands and as a Winter Spirit it was making him weary.

Which explained the fact that he was sitting on a patch of grass that he'd frozen.

"You're not sleeping?" Youngjae turns his head and sees the blasted Elf smiling at him. He looks back at the sky clearly indicating that he didn't want to speak with him but Daehyun just sat down.

"I swear I will hurt you." the Spirit hisses and Daehyun laughs lightly, his green eyes shining in the moonlight. Youngjae tries not to get lost in his puppy like grin.

"If you do you'll be starting a war with the Elves. They wouldn't appreciate their Prince being injured." Daehyun says with a grin and Youngjae scoffs in disbelief. 

"The Queen is an Oracle is she not? She'd see it coming." Youngjae shoots back and Daehyun sighs dreamily, he really is taken with the Spirit for some reason. Youngjae touches the ground and keeps it cold before he speaks,

"What you said earlier... what about my eyes? All Spirits have purple eyes you know." Daehyun blinks at him and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as a breeze passes them by.

"I've seen your eyes in my dreams before. They've been haunting me. Unlike the others, your eyes are different, you know that right?" Daehyun says seriously and Youngjae remains quiet.

"That's a really lame pick up line you know." Daehyun bursts into laughter and Youngjae hopes he doesn't wake anyone up. Daehyun hits the ground and holds his stomach as he wheezes.

"You can believe what you want. My mother is an Oracle." he states and Youngjae chews the inside of his cheek. Silence falls over them and Youngjae decides to break it,

"Why is it an Elven Prince, a Fairy and a Warrior are helping a Child of the Moon?" he asks and Daehyun feels confused. 

"Why are you creatures of the Light helping him?" the term returns and Daehyun is reminded of when Youngjae had called them that earlier that day. Daehyun scoots closer and Youngjae moves away, his guard is up now.

"What do you mean?" he can't help but ask. He'd never heard the term used in a modern way before, they'd all simply been their own species after the olden times. Youngjae's purple eyes softly light up before dimming back down.

"You mean, you don't know what's going on?"

"... what?"

 

Gentleman - Mamamoo Ft. Esna

 


	9. Ultralife

" _You mean, you don't know what's going on?_ "

 

Daehyun watches Youngjae with confused and weary eyes, he waits for an explanation that clearly isn't going to be provided. He waits and waits but his expression grows sour when the Spirit doesn't even acknowledge him.

Just as he's about to speak they're both frozen at the sight of Zelo floating out from the tent. His eyes are closed as though he's sleeping but his body is glowing strongly and Himchan appears from the tent soonafter.

The fairy tiredly rubs his eyes and releases his wings before fluttering up after the Child. Within the moonlight Daehyun can see the thin fibres of Himchan's fairy dust polluting the air. He hadn't noticed it before.

"He's called to the Moon you see, she calls for her Children to return to her every night when the tides are high." Youngjae states as he stares at the Child and Fairy flying above him. 

"Isn't it impossible though? The oxygen disappears when the atmosphere is breached." Daehyun says as he looks up at the moon, as an Elf of the Summer he always felt offended by the glowing orb. It seemed as though the Moon did not shine brightly upon his sun-kissed skin.

"Who says the Children need oxygen? Zelo defies gravity does he not? He floats and he pushes water with his gravational pull that the Moon grants him." Youngjae explains.

"Unlike us creatures of Season, the Sun and the Moon species are much greater. But unlike us, they cannot co-exist." the Spirit rubs his hands together and freezes the ground once more, refurnishing his icy bed.

"What do you mean? The species have been co-existing just fine, aside from the few quirks here and there." the Elven Prince reasons, he furrows his brows and grits his teeth.

"The Sun Civilization is planning to rid the planet of the creatures of Dark. According to them, only things that exist in the Sun deserve to live, the Spirits, Ghosts and Children that survive in the shadows should disappear." he spits with venom is his voice.

"... but we've never been told of this? Unless they plan on doing this with the Fairies, us Elves are too peaceful... and we don't pay much attention to the land." Daehyun frowns, they often kept to themselves on the Islands.

"Junhong!" the scream from above alarms them both and they look up to see Zelo falling rapidly from the sky. Daehyun and Youngjae scramble to their feet but before they could even move Yongguk was already dashing out of his tent at an inhumane speed.

Zelo falls lifelessly into Yongguk's arms, the glow from his body is gone and the clouds slowly begin to move over the Moon, shading them all in a purple shadow. The Warrior looks down at the Child who slowly opens his eyes.

Zelo's left eye has faded from it's brilliant sapphire to a wintery grey. The contrast is striking and he looks into Yongguk's eyes with an expression that no one can place.

"We need to bring him back to his Kingdom soon." Youngjae says and Himchan clenches his fists, to be honest he isn't sure what that could possibly do. Zelo had been taken from his home for two years now, so why was he being effected by something now?

"I feel that we'll get some answers if we do." the Spirit pushes on and Yongguk looks reluctant. Zelo's gaze hadn't wavered from his face, the Child was blatantly staring at him with his miscoloured eyes and quivering lips as though he wants to say something.

"I also suggest that we stop by the Caverns. I know of a Prophet who can help us." Yongguk doesn't look at Youngjae but the Spirit can tell he isn't trusted. The Warrior glares at him,

"We go through the Civilization, it's been finalized. We'll be able to get proper supplies to last the trip. Then we'll head through the Gallows where the entrance to the Moon Kingdom is rumoured to be." his voice is stern and full of authourity, Youngjae frowns and his eyes glow a soft purple.

"We can't go through the Civilization, there isn't enough time dammit! Zelo and I are both wanted in the Spring Fields so there's no way around." Youngjae curses, slamming his foot on the ground which erupts a small bed of ice around his shoe. Yongguk opens his mouth to argue but Zelo gently touches his arm.

"We should find the Prophet." his voice is light and airy as though it's one with the wind. Yongguk furrows his brows as he looks into Zelo's beautiful eyes, the Child feels so faint in his arms, as though he'll disappear at any moment.

"... Fine. We head to the Autumn Caverns tomorrow."

 

Ultralife - Oh Wonder


	10. Talk Me Home

Once the hour has passed and the others are sound asleep, Yongguk leaves his tent with tightened lips and a clenched fist. The Warrior takes a seat on a patch of grass beneath the large oak tree shading the tents from the thin streams of moonlight peeking from the grey clouds above.

He has no way of telling what time it is currently, but he knows there are only a few hours till the morning chases after them. Time is limited he feels and he hates the helpless feeling he has whenever he looks at Zelo.

Almost a month had passed by now since he had rescued the Child from the confines of the Spring King, most of their time together had been through travel and sleepless nights by the river but he was attached in more ways than one.

Zelo was an enigma, silent and stoic in all that he did. His words were sparse but heavy in meaning, Yongguk always worried of whether he was of this world, everything that he was said otherwise.

When he thinks of the supposed Prince of the Moon Kingdom, his mind wanders towards a certain Spirit, fire burned in his soul and reigned through his icy fingertips. He was suspicious in all ways and Yongguk didn't approve of having him near, but Daehyun had insisted. 

Yongguk's mind was a mess. He no longer thought of his duties to his capital, his Civilization, but instead he thought of only the Child's wellbeing, his happiness and his health. What was this feeling?

"I'd advise that you don't sneak up on me like that." Yongguk says without turning his head, the person seems to freeze in alarm before he continues making his way forth, the frozen grass beneath his feet cause the soil around the Warrior to turn cold.

"You seem to be thinking about something quite deeply. The Caverns aren't friendly to those of the light, you should rest up." Youngjae approaches from the shadows but he doesn't leave it to stand in the light with the Warrior.

"I don't trust you." Yongguk replies instead and he shoots a glare at the Spirit with his golden eyes, Youngjae doesn't seem offended in the slightest, if anything he seems amused which only bothers the Warrior more.

"Look, I want the same thing that you do. For Prince Junhong to make it home to his Kingdom, safe and sound." Youngjae lifts his hands in a non threatening manner but Yongguk's eyes slightly glow in the dark.

"He cares for you. Rest up." the Spirit says quietly before he leaves to do something else, Yongguk watches as he freezes an icy bed beneath his tent and slips inside. The Warrior lets out the breath he was holding and runs his hands through his short hair.

The sound of rustling makes him sit up in alarm and he merely sees Zelo coming out of the tent, he doesn't float and he doesn't glow but he holds an aura in on it's own. The air around him seems different for some reason as he walks close.

"Junhong?" Yongguk whispers as the Child approaches him. As usual Zelo doesn't say a single word, instead he sits down in front of the Warrior with his legs crossed, close enough that their knees touch. The contact makes Yongguk's heart race.

"I have been thinking a lot lately, of the tales Daehyun hyung was told when he was a child." Zelo's voice is quiet and he reaches forward to gently take Yongguk's hands in his own. He lets the touch linger for a moment before he holds them again, tighter.

"If I, a Child of the Moon, want to stay by the side of a Warrior of the Sun, what shall I do?" Yongguk knows that the Child isn't speaking with him, he's speaking his own personal thoughts aloud. He feels as though he shouldn't say anything.

"Yongguk, you are like that of the Sun. Bright and warm. I do not feel strong in the Sun." his words trail off in a whisper as he speaks the last part, Yongguk frowns and Zelo's cold hands lay in his own.

"How do I get closer without disappearing?" Zelo looks up into Yongguk's eyes, his expression full of sorrow and innocence like a small child. Yongguk feels as though Zelo is referring to his inability to live under the Sun without fading but he isn't sure.

"The Sun repels me but calls me closer, how unfair." he laughs bitterly and Yongguk doesn't want to see such a helpless look in his mixed eyes, Zelo gasps when the Warrior suddenly intertwines their fingers.

"Stay by my side Junhong." he says confidently, but his hands shake in the hold of the Child's. Zelo tilts his head as he smiles and he glances down to his left before meeting the Warrior's warm gaze.

"I once heard of a tale of a boy who got too close to the light and was burnt. Am I the foolish boy?" his words mingle with his breath and just as Yongguk is about to reply, Zelo pulls away with a frown on his face. He steps back into the shadows and Yongguk looks up at the Sun that begins to shine on his skin.

The two exchange no more words and they remain apart from one another until they're on their merry way, with Zelo shielded under a cloak, hiding from the thing he feared most.

 

The journey to the Caverns is one ridden with silence. Not one of them knows what is to come. On the third day of travel they begin to grow restless, they cross the ground of where three lands blend. The Sun Civilization, the Spring Fields and the Autumn Caverns ahead.

Yongguk wonders what the Prophet will do for them, Himchan wonders what will happen to Zelo, Zelo wonders where his people are, Youngjae wonders why the Elf won't stop staring at him and Daehyun wonders why the Spirit is so damned handsome.

"I swear to god Daehyun, if you don't stop staring at the Spirit I'll hit you before he has the chance to." Himchan seethes as he whacks the Elven Prince who sits on the back of his horse.

"Hey! It's not my fault Youngjae is so beautiful. Like his features are unreal, and oh those purple eyes, they're even more hypnotising whilst awake." Daehyun huffs with complete adoration and the Spirit shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm right here you imbecile. Have more tact will you? You're a Prince." Youngjae hisses and Daehyun swoons when his eyes glow. The Spring breeze floats past them as they teeter on the borders between the Civilization and the Caverns.

"You're the only real outcome I've ever had through my dreams. I'd always just ignored my Mother when she told me I was gifted as well. But now I believe it." the Elf says with a smile and his boyish smile works it's way into Youngjae's ice encased heart.

"You're an idiot. We're approaching the Caverns." the Spirit rolls his eyes as they move from vibrant green grass to soil and roots. The trees above them rot beautifully, with a mixture of reds and oranges, such warm tones for such a cold place.

"He lives near the border, once we pass the large boulders and mushroom stools we'll see his home." Youngjae informs them and Yongguk has his suspicions of why the Spirit would know a Prophet when the Winter Gallows was on the other side of the Land.

Zelo delicately peeks from underneath his cloak, smiling to himself when he sees that the skies are grey and cloudy. The Child removes the cloak from his head and his white hair flows in the Autumn air.

"Is that it?" Himchan gestures to a small home off to their left, it looks like nothing more than a cabin, from the overall log structure and the small hammock connecting the two trees to the right.

Yongguk narrows his eyes at whom he assumes is an Autumn Ghost casually sitting on his front porch. They all get off of the horses, one by one and the Ghost stands upon seeing them, his eyes squinted.

"I was expecting you. Come, I just brewed some tea." the Ghost says with a smile and Yongguk glances at Youngjae who goes first. The others follow and they wipe their shoes on the knitted mat on the steps before entering.

The home is cozy and definitely small in it's interior, there are loads of little wooden sculptures and small crystals and rocks strewn on the furniture. The Ghost takes a seat at a table already set for six.

"Welcome, General Bang, Kim Himchan, Prince Daehyun, Youngjae hyung, and Prince Junhong." the Ghost's expression begins to dull and only now do they notice that his sclera is completely black, not a speck of white is seen on his eyes and they're like empty black holes.

"I am Moon Jongup, Prophet of the Caverns, Ghost of the Night."

 

Talk Me Home - Stonefox


	11. Dinosaur

Zelo feels uneasy in the Ghost's home. He feels bare and uncomfortable, the feeling only intensified when those black eyes stared into his own. He could tell that the Prophet was reading him, or maybe he'd already been read before he stepped inside.

The others take their seats at the dining table with closed mouths and wary eyes. The Prophet has a never ending smile on his face and Zelo wonders just how much he can see with those dark orbs of his.

"Unlike the other Ghosts I do not have the power of possession. Also, my eyes are black as supposed to the bleak white of many living in the Cavern." Jongup begins and Zelo can't compare him to any others because he's never met any.

Youngjae swallows and the Child flickers a glance towards him, had he not said that he knew of a Prophet that could help them? Was this not the Ghost? Jongup seems to read his worry and he looks at him.

"Prophet is not a title I've given myself. It is given by those who visit me, those who seek counsel." he explains and Yongguk frowns. Daehyun hasn't said a single word and Himchan doesn't seem to be interested for some reason.

"Also, I do not speak of gods or what not. I merely understand the Earth and the species living upon it." the Ghost turns his head to look at Zelo and he grimaces as though he's eaten something bad. He then looks at the Warrior and smiles.

"You seem to have an odd fate upon you, Warrior." Jongup says to no one in particular, he speaks to the air almost, laughing as though he's talking to voices only he can hear. Yongguk stiffens in his seat,

"Fate is so cruel to us all." he says under his breath and that strokes a chord within each of them. Youngjae then folds his hands and places them on the table before leaning in towards the Ghost.

"Jongup, I'd like to ask for your assistance." the Spirit keeps unconsciously looks at Daehyun who seems surprised at the sudden attention, he clears his throat and looks at the Prophet.

"To guide the Prince back to his Kingdom?" Jongup takes a sip of his tea and Zelo was reminded of his own. He picks up his cup and hesitantly inhales the aroma before placing it to his lips. 

The subtle taste of mint and deep leaves fill his mouth and he almost wants to spit it out because it tastes vaguely like peppermint with wood and other things found on the ground. Jongup laughs at his reaction.

"Sure why not? Sounds like fun." he agrees lightly and the rest of them try to hide their relief. Although Jongup had been quite vague of what he was truly capable of he had a certain air around him.

"We'll need to head through my Civilization, we can reach the Gallows that way as well." the Warrior says with a clenced jaw. The Ghost's nonchalant warning doesn't sit well in his stomach, it makes him uneasy.

"You shouldn't." Jongup says to him simply and Yongguk glares at him. He doesn't appreciate being told what to do, not when he is a General. The Ghost says nothing more which urks the Warrior even more.

"You can all stay the night. I'm sure you want to get yourselves clean and enjoy a warm bed for once. The Cavern is not kind to anyone in the dark, not when Ghosts lurk in the shadows searching for their prey. We'll depart in the morning." Jongup stands and he collects their tea cups on a tray, aside from Zelo's they were all untouched.

"You can divide the two rooms amongst yourselves. One of you will have to sleep in my room though I'm afraid." Jongup doesn't sound apologetic in the slightest and the group stands together while the host cleans the dishes.

"Yongguk, Junhong will stay with you. You're of the Sun, the dark fears you. I'll stay with the Prophet." Himchan finalizes and Youngjae's jaw drops at the prospect of being left with the Elf in a closed room.

"Are you sure Himchan?" Zelo whispers as he throws a quick look at the Ghost who's back is turned to them. Himchan shrugs and he runs his hands through his silver locks. Daehyun instantly steps closer to the Spirit who tries to back away but ends up hitting his hip against the dining room table.

"Daehyun behave." Yongguk warns him. Jongup approaches them and Zelo swears that he's floating, he shakes his head and unconsciously holds onto the Warrior's sleeve as though it'll bring him some kind of comfort. It does.

"We should all rest now. It'll be a long day tomorrow, the Spring Fields will not be an easy feat." Jongup's voice is quiet as he takes the candle that was sitting on the dining room table. He leads them up the stairs of the small home and the steps creak beneath their feet.

Whispers of goodnight are exchanged between them all as they all part into their own rooms for the night. 

 

Yongguk closes the door behind him and when he takes the chance to look around the room he sees how oddly cozy it is. Like the rest of the house, it's very blatantly a cabin room, with a small bed in the corner and a dresser to the side. 

Zelo had already sat himself down on the edge of the bed and he crosses his legs as he peers at the thin stream of moonlight peeking through the curtains. He points to the window and looks at the Warrior with his mismatched eyes.

"May I open it?" his fingers dance in the air as he hovers it in front of the fabric. Yongguk nods for now and makes a mental note to close it later when the Child falls asleep, he doesn't want to risk the sunlight fading Zelo when they're asleep.

Without hesitating he pulls the curtains open and a flurry of dust flies into the air. The Warrior falls into a silence as the moonlight embraces the Child in a comforting glow. However as he continues to stare he notices something different.

Whenever the moon fell upon him he held another air around him, but for some reason as of now it seems as though Zelo is being consumed by the light. His body seems almost see through, as though he holds only a bout of empty air inside of him.

"It's time to sleep Zelo." Yongguk rushes over to the window and he roughly pulls the curtains shut. The Child backs away in confusion but he nods and lies down, waiting for the Warrior to lay beside him.

Zelo leans in close and he curls his body against Yongguk's, seeking his warmth.

 

"We don't have to share a room if you don't want to. I can sleep on the floor or on a horse, maybe that bench outside will work too." Daehyun rambles and confident nature shrinks when he's alone with the Spirit.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this Elf." Youngjae punches the bedding for no reason before he removes his shoes and finds a comfy spot on the lumpy mattress. He'd leave the other side for Daehyun.

"You seem to dislike it too much. I wouldn't want to make you upset." Daehyun pouts as he looks down at the floor, he scratches behind his pointed ears and his green eyes suddenly seem so mesmerizing to Youngjae.

"Come. I promise I won't hurt you." he says with a small smile, Daehyun takes one look at that gentle expression and his whole world turns upside down. Youngjae tilts his head and grins,

"Hurry now. It's getting late." the Elf takes another moment to just stare and blink. Youngjae's lips press tightly together and his smile is immediately replaced with his usual scowl. 

"Ahh that's much better." Daehyun laughs at the familiarity and he prances closer. Youngjae rolls his eyes and he settles near the wall when Daehyun lays down beside him, they both share the blanket and the Spirit freezes when he sees those emerald eyes looking into his own.

"I almost fell for you just now. Don't play with my heart like that." the Elf says with a smile but Youngjae knows that those words run deeper than they appear. Daehyun shifts and faces the other direction, unknowing of the sad purple eyes looking at him.

 

"You may take the bed." Jongup points to the mentioned object that sits in the middle of the room and Himchan sputters at the hospitality. He shakes his head and backs up near the door.

"No that's alright. It's your bed, you should sleep in it." he insists and the air falls cold when Jongup looks at him. An eerie silence surrounds them and Himchan feels vulnerable, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"I actually don't sleep. So I'll be doing other things to prepare for the trip." Jongup smiles and Himchan comes to think that without his blackened eyes he would have an adorable smile. The Ghost brushes back his blue hair and gestures tot he bed.

"This trip will be tiring to us all. I just wonder when you'll fulfill your purpose, Himchan." the Fairy spins in surprise and Jongup rummages through his dresser, he swallows hard and waits for him to continue.

"I see through you. You are not merely a Fairy and your purpose lies with the Prince and the Warrior." Himchan clenches his fists and wants to protest but when Jongup has already left the room. He is not sure when and how but the Ghost is gone, leaving him alone.

The Fairy crumbles on the bed and he looks at his reflection in the mirror across the room. His gaze trails over his silver hair and eyes, he covers himself in the blanket and cries himself to sleep.

 

Dinosaur - Akdong Musician (AKMU)

 


	12. Sick of Losing Soulmates

In the middle of the night, Zelo wakes. His body feels light but his heart feels oh so heavy, it pounds in his chest and his ears ring with heated blood. He doesn't feel so well all of a sudden. The Child sits up in the dark, careful not to disturb the Warrior sound asleep beside him. Zelo glances down at the sleeping man, they'd naturally moved closer whilst unconscious, seeking warmth in the Autumn Caverns.

Yongguk's arm was naturally resting over Zelo's lap, holding him close. Although Zelo wasn't sure whether the Warrior was seeking warmth or he'd merely moved closer without knowing why. After all, his body was not warm in the slightest. Zelo wonders why Yongguk did not stir upon him moving, normally the Warrior would open his eyes at the slightest sound, yet here he was sleeping like a child.

He must've been exhausted. 

Zelo eyes the sole stream of moonlight peeking through the curtains and he watches the way it changes across the plains of the blanket covering them. With a sigh he moves out of the bed, letting Yongguk's arm hold nothing as he makes his way towards the kitchen. Perhaps a drink was what he needed, his throat was parched and maybe that would help him escape from his thoughts for awhile.

As he enters the living room he notes how the planks beneath his feet moan under his weight, the sound resonates through the quiet house and when Zelo lifts his head he sees a silhouette on the front porch. Through the moonlit curtains he can recognize those fairy wings anywhere and he doesn't hesitate to step outside. He doesn't put on his shoes or any other outerwear, which allows the Autumn air to touch his skin.

"Himchan," Zelo says softly to announce his presence. The Fairy doesn't turn to look at him, instead he simply acknowledges him and sits still, his head tilted up towards the sky. Zelo walks towards him, wanting to see those silver eyes that usually reassured him. Himchan does look at him after some time and the skin around his eyes are rubbed raw, as though he's been crying.

"Fly with me?" Himchan asks with a sad smile and his wings flutter, fairy dust encasing the air around them. Zelo follows after the Fairy who leads the way, even though he has numerous questions he wishes to ask he knows that now is not the time. It was rare that Himchan ever had his wings exposed when he wasn't using them, unlike other Fairies he did not show his wings with pride. Shame Zelo thought, they were lovely.

The Autumn Caverns are eerily quiet in the night, it felt like those myths that was often told to children when they were young to keep them out of the woods. Zelo was thankful that Himchan didn't go too high, he didn't feel as secure flying as he did before. Everything felt too light all of a sudden when he was high up, he didn't want to burden anyone with whatever he was. 

"Talk to me?" Zelo calls out as they hover in the sky for a moment too long. Nothing but the sound of Himchan's fluttering wings runs through their heads, the occasional calls of crickets were heard as well but they were hidden in the long grass metres beneath. They both find purchase in a barren tree, sitting on the cold bark that only manages to support them slightly.

"You seem like you have something to say to me," Himchan says instead and there it is. That brotherly smile that always made Zelo feel so safe, the same smile that told him things would be alright whenever he woke from his nightmares. He feels so guilty, he can only rely on Himchan heavily, when the Fairy himself has no one of the same sort. Zelo cradles his knees up to his chest and he leans against the tree trunk,

"Everyone's wasting their time on me, it honestly doesn't matter that much that I return home or not. A Prince, a General, a Prophet, you, Youngjae hyung, it's all so unfair that you're spending your days on something so trivial," Zelo says honestly. There are a load of contradictions in his words, and although he's aware that they were all helping him for their own reasons, his mind wouldn't stop harrassing him.

"I especially feel sorry to..." Zelo trails off as he looks back longingly at the home of the Prophet, there is a little wisp of smoke escaping from the chimney and he can see the Prophet moving about through the windows. 

"Yongguk?" Himchan finishes for him and judging by how the Child curls more into himself it's not hard to tell that he was correct. Silence overcomes them as Himchan waits for Zelo to say the next words. The silence isn't overbearing however, instead it wraps them both in a blanket, a blanket of their years together in confinement. 

"I no longer have dreams. My nights are simply dark. I float in nothing when I sleep, everywhere I look it's black. I fear that'll happen if I ever vanish," he whispers quietly into his knees. He buries his face and hides himself, he slept during the day anyhow so why did his body insist on resting at night as well? Zelo stops his thought, it wasn't like he was ever in the light, ever since he was born, he was left in the dark.

"Don't worry so much Junhong, we're all working together to keep you safe. And even if the others are only curious about the Moon Kingdom, I promise I'll protect you," Himchan words only reach certain parts of his worries, easing them in an instant. Another part of them are left cut open, hanging for attention, something only the warmth from the Sun could give him. He hates himself for being so selfish.

 

The next morning is a rainy one and the atmosphere amongst all of them is slightly tense. Well, mostly between the Ghost and the Fairy as well as the Elf and Spirit. In the latter's case it wasn't all too unusual for Youngjae to be on guard, since Daehyun was a naturally affectionate and rambuntious person but unlike before, both of them seem solemn. Even Daehyun.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home for the night, will it really be alright for you to leave it like this?" Yongguk asks as they all exit one by one, the Ghost exits last naturally however he doesn't even lock the door. He simply leaves it as it is and he follows the others towards their horses. Jongup smiles and he shakes his head,

"My house cannot be found unless I allow it to be," he says simply and Yongguk can't recall having known whether Ghosts were able to use any kind of magic. If anything he knew the Spirits could cast magic and maybe the Fairies. Magic wasn't unheard of in their lands, however it was very rare and almost impossible so rarely did anyone pay attention to it.

"Will you be riding with me then Jongup?" Youngjae asks as he approaches his horse, he gently strokes her mane and reminds her that he's still around. Yongguk does the same with his own horse, and Zelo cautiously does the same. Since it's raining and the skies are heavily cloudy, he has no reason to hide himself and for once the others see him without any kind of glow or transparency.

"I suggest we walk through the Fields, it may take longer but after the rain passes we can ride," the Prophet states and surprisingly no one argues with him. They all set off on foot, unbothered by the misty rain falling down upon them. Zelo walks with Yongguk and Himchan while Daehyun and Youngjae trail behind, the Prophet silently flies beside them. His black cloak looks menacing as it curls around him.

"Junhong?" Himchan calls out worriedly as the Child hurries ahead, he squats down and he's completely enchanted by small flowers strewn through the dirt. Curious, he tilts his head side by side, examining them. Jongup gently lands beside him and he can tell by the way Zelo looks up at him that he wonders what they are. They appear to be small white flowers, 6 petals curl upwards while yellow pollen and a green bud sit in it's centre.

"These are known as skeleton flowers, the white petals become transparent when they're wet," Jongup explains with a smile and he appreciates how his black eyes don't exactly frighten the Child, only make him slightly uneasy then again that was a usual reaction. Zelo's eyes light up upon learning the identity of the flowers and he let's his fingertips brush across the transparent petals,

"They're kind of like me," he says quietly before he stands and continues on his way. Zelo returns to Himchan's side and he tells the Fairy and Warrior of his discovery, since they'd only been watching on the sidelines. Aside from Zelo's melodic chatter, they were all quite quiet. It was unusual for the Child to be talkative in the first place so they were all listening, except for Youngjae.

Youngjae's mind is empty, empty with nothing but a certain Elven Prince who won't leave his thoughts. His words from last night ring in his ears, reminding him of something he wasn't sure of at the moment. Daehyun remains distant and silent, like he has heavy thoughts on his mind as well, so much so that he hadn't bothered the Spirit once this morning. Not after they woke in each other's arms, lips inches apart.

After an hour of walking they reach the threshold Autumn Caverns, nothing but green grass stretches out in front of them and they cross the border, returning to the Spring Fields. It's raining here as well, heavier than in the Caverns now that there's no trees covering them. As they ease up a small hill, Youngjae's shoes slip on the wet grass and he falls back.

Daehyun is quick to catch him but Youngjae must've been startled because he unconsciously unleashes his power, causing the rain on Daehyun's skin to freeze. Shocked, the Elf staggers backward as his body is covered in a layer of extremely potent frost, he cries out as his skin burns and Youngjae watches in utter horror, unable to remove it. 

"Daehyun?!" Yongguk rushes over and he hurriedly pulls his friend towards him, warming him up with his natural body warmth. Daehyun shivers in his arms and white puffs of breath escape from his trembling lips. He looks down at the ground and Youngjae is absolutely stunned, looking down at his hands as though he couldn't believe he had done such a thing.

"I already didn't trust you Spirit, now I will never come to trust you," Yongguk seethes, eyes burning with rage as he looks over the damage done onto his friend's golden skin. Youngjae doesn't know what to say, he can't even defend himself. The frost on Daehyun's body is now gone, reduced to nothing but water but his arms are burned, not severely thankfully.

"If this is nothing but a trap-"

"No, I didn't mean to! Us going through the Fields has nothing to do with the Spring King, I only accepted that mission because I was in a desperate place!" His pleas fall upon deaf ears and no one says anything else. Daehyun grips Yongguk's sleeve and he says something that Youngjae can't hear. He stands back up on his feet and takes deep breaths.

"We continue on, I'll be watching you closely Spirit," Yongguk commands and he returns to the front of the group. Daehyun doesn't say a word and he lifelessly follows the others leaving Youngjae behind. The Spirit quickly regains his composure and he hurries after them, he reaches out to grab Daehyun's hand and his heart aches when the Elf pulls away violently.

"I-I'm sorry Daehyun, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I was lost in thought and you surprised me," Youngjae tries his best to sound sincere, he feels horrible about the burns on the Elf's skin. Daehyun avoids his eyes and he never thought it'd hurt him this badly, ever since they met Daehyun had gone on and on about his eyes, now he wouldn't even look at them.

"It's alright Youngjae, don't worry about it. Don't worry about Yongguk hyung either, he just... he cares about me," _and you don't, so please stop_. The unsaid words linger between both of them. Daehyun regroups with the others and Zelo suddenly floats up in the sky, his body elegantly twists and glides as he collects rain water and he soothes the burns on Daehyun's skin.

Youngjae watches in awe and he looks down at his hands. Unlike Zelo, his kind did not heal, they only killed. He clenches his hands tight and he grits his teeth. He was Winter Spirit, a species of frost and murder, of the darkness. Daehyun on the other hand was a creature of the light, he was a Summer Elf who had grown to know love and warmth.

He was so far away.

 

Sick of Losing Soulmates - Dodie Clark


End file.
